


Il est à moi !

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Vive le FrUK ! [21]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sex, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver a piqué le téléphone de Lilian. Qui a osé lui écrire cet sms ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il est à moi !

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le 2P!World d'Hetalia, Oliver est une version un peu folle et violente d'Arthur (Angleterre) et pareil pour les suivants :  
> Lilian (France)  
> Karl (Allemagne)  
> Luciano (Italie du Nord)  
> Flavio (Italie du Sud)  
> et mention d'Andrès (Espagne)

Le portable avait sonné. Oliver avait ouvert le SMS avant de se rendre compte que ce téléphone n’était pas le sien. Ce smiley en forme de cœur l’incitait à découvrir l’identité réelle du contact inconnu de son petit ami.  
Il était le seul autorisé à envoyer ce genre de smiley prêtant à confusion à son Lilian !  
Que pourrait-il répondre sans se faire griller ?  
Il ne faisait aucun doute que son caractère et celui de Lilian étaient diamétralement opposés. De plus, Oliver s’emportait facilement dès que son chéri était en jeu. On le lui avait dit. Il paraîtrait qu’une fois ou deux, il aurait dépassé les bornes. Oliver considérait qu’il se comportait comme n’importe quel mari jaloux et possessif et que torturer un vil séducteur, voleur de chéri, était tout à fait acceptable dans son monde.  
« T’es qui pour me faire chier ! »  
Voilà, Oliver avait répondu dans un mix de lui et de Lilian. OK. Lilian aurait juste tapé : « T’es qui ? » dans un jour de grande forme. Là, Lilian pétait son record de mots dans un sms. Son interlocuteur ne le savait peut-être pas. Oliver regarda à droite et à gauche pour s’assurer que Lilian était encore à l’étage.  
« Tu n’as pas encore rentré mon numéro dans ton téléphone, beau petit cul. Luciano ne capte pas les sms par la voix du Saint Esprit. C’est une légende. On ne risque rien. »  
Oliver poussa un cri outré. Ce salop osait dire que son mec avait un beau petit cul. Il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Petit un, ce n’était pas la diva italienne, mais l’une de ses connaissances. Dommage… Oliver aimait bien converser avec Luciano que ce soit autour d’un banquet macabre ou pendant une séance d’interrogatoire. Parfois, ils avaient le même genre de réflexion concernant leurs moitiés. Finalement, Oliver ne faisait qu’attacher Luciano et ils se plaignaient des heures ensembles. Luciano pourrait peut-être le renseigner sur l’identité de cet inconnu. Ouais. A creuser.  
Un autre sms.  
« A la prochaine réunion, j’espère que tu mettras ton jean blanc et pas cette informe costard. Ça te met tellement bien en valeur. »  
Oliver chantonna en tapant :  
« Va te faire voir ! »  
Lilian mettant son jean rien que pour lui. Quand il le sortait pour d’autres occasions, c’était en fraude. Cet inconnu l’avait en jean moulant ! Oliver avait envie de le buter.  
« Luciano n’est pas disponible. Il s’engueule encore avec son jumeau. Une histoire de domination mondiale par la vente de PQ ou de petit pois, je sais plus où ils en sont. »  
Donc, ce n’était pas Flavio. Dommage. Flavio perdait toute sa superbe dès qu’on le menaçait de lui couper les parties. Il en avait besoin pour supporter cet enfoiré d’espagnol. Ce n’était pas Andres non plus. L’Espagne avait compris depuis des siècles qu’il ne fallait pas laisser de traces écrites de désir sexuel pour Lilian.  
Non. C’était un bleu dans la profession de nations.  
« En deux heures, je suis chez toi à te tringler. Je suis en manque ! »  
Cette nation venait de signer son arrêt de mort et de déclarer la guerre à l’Angleterre en deux phrases.  
« Non merci. »  
Bref, concis, je m’en foutiste. Du Lilian Bonnefoy.  
« Je ne fais pas ça avec des inconnus », tapa Oliver en sachant très bien que Lilian aurait laissé tomber et se serait préparé à chasser l’intrus avec un fusil.  
« Joue pas à l’imbécile. Ou alors, je ne suis pas le seul à te faire des avances… »  
De quoi ? C’est un complot mondial !  
« … C’est Karl. »  
L’Allemagne avait l’air de n’avoir pas avoir compris les leçons de la troisième guerre mondiale. On ne faisait pas impunément des avances à la grande sœur de Russie. Karl devait avoir un problème psychologique, comme la plupart des gens. Un séducteur invétéré, malgré un Italien très possessif. Pire que Lilian. Lilian séduisait tout ce qui bouge sans le vouloir. Ce n’était pas de sa faute. Oliver veillait à ce qu’on ne l’embête jamais avec des vilaines pattes concupiscence. Alors, non, on ne devait pas l’embêter avec ce genre de sms.  
« Et moi, c’est Oliver sur le portable de Lilian. Luciano ne capte sûrement pas les sms dans les chapelles. Mais j’ai son numéro direct. Lol. Et crois-moi, il abandonnera son débat avec Flavio, te fera vivre mille supplices et me racontera tout.  
\- Le but était que Luciano le sache. Lilian se plaint tout le temps. »  
Mais quel masochiste ! Et quel plan machiavélique ! Son pauvre Lilian était manipulé par un allemand sans cœur.  
« Je l’emmerde jusqu’à ce qu’il cède et avertisse Luciano, rajouta Karl.  
\- Tu arrêtes immédiatement d’embêter mon homme. Je suis son anti-spam. La prochaine fois prévient moi, je serai plus rapide que lui.  
\- Avec Lilian, ça marche à tous les coups.  
\- Avec moi, aussi. La preuve ! »  
Oliver appela directement Luciano avec son téléphone portable personnel. Comment avait-il pu confondre les deux ? Le sien avait une coque avec des paillettes roses et violettes et un cupcake en pendentif.  
« Mais tu vas le fermer Flavio ! J’ai dit non pour les ours en peluche en contrebande ! Bonjour, nation italienne à l’appareil. Je ne suis pas vraiment disponible pour le moment. Aïe ! Range ce couteau, Flavio ! Que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Karl s’ennuie tellement qu’il envoie des sms coquins à Lilian.  
\- Ça attendra !  
\- Non ! ça n’attendra pas !, crisa Oliver. Personne n’a le droit de dire qu’il va défoncer le joli petit cul de mon homme à moi ! Je te passe les détails sordides.  
\- Flavio, arrête ! C’est grave ! Il a vraiment dit ça ! Lilian minimisait à chaque fois ?  
\- Crois-moi. Lilian n’est pas du genre à foutre en l’air votre concubinage. Par contre, je ne supporte pas qu’on traite mon mec de traînée, juste bonne à recevoir des queues et à les sucer.  
\- Non ! », cria Luciano, comme frappé par la foudre.  
Oliver avait dit à Karl que Luciano reviendrait vers lui à tous les coups. Il n’avait pas précisé qu’il se vengerait au passage. Ah ! Ces jeunes !  
« Il lui a donné rendez-vous, rajouta Oliver avec une voix remplie de sanglots.  
\- Je vais me le faire. Il ne reverra pas la lumière du jour avant des mois.  
\- Confisque-lui son téléphone au passage, précisa Oliver, peu convaincu que Luciano arrive à dominer Karl à ce point.  
\- Flavio, on remet ça à plus tard ! Non, ça ne passe pas si ce sont des canards en peluche ! Merci, Oliver. Je te le revaudrai. »  
Vengeance et dette contractée en même temps. Le pied !  
Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.  
« Lilian !, s’égosilla Oliver. T’es là depuis quand ?  
\- Je suis une traînée ? »  
Oh ! Putain ! Lilian était en colère ! Ses yeux améthyste s’étaient assombris et les traits de son visage s’étaient durcis.  
« Aux dernières nouvelles, c’est toi qui te fais mettre », gronda Lilian.  
Pas bon, tout ça !  
« Je fais passer à Karl l’envie de te harceler sexuellement au téléphone. Tu pourrais me dire merci. Et je ne le pensais pas. Tu le sais. Façon, t’as droit à personne d’autres que moi.  
\- Je n’aime pas trop cette complicité que tu as avec mon frère.  
\- Luciano ? C’est purement amical, répondit Oliver.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- J’appelle ça de l’entraide. T’es jaloux ?, se réjouit Oliver.  
\- Pas du tout ! Qu’est-ce que tu vas t’imaginer ? Mon téléphone.  
\- S’il t’appelle encore, envoie-le chier.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? »  
Lilian se pencha au-dessus de lui. Son odeur corporelle l’envahit. Oliver se sentit devenir fou de désir pour son compagnon. Il adorait quand Lilian amorçait lui-même un rapprochement de leurs corps. Oliver lui rendit son téléphone et en profita pour l’embrasser. Lilian ne chercha pas à s’échapper de ses bras et se laissa entraîner sur le canapé.  
« Tu as besoin de sentir que je suis à toi. Oliver, soupira de mépris Lilian.  
\- Tu aimes ça, toi aussi. Arrête de mentir. »  
Oliver lui déboutonna la chemise puis ouvrit son pantalon pour ériger complétement son sexe. Lilian se jeta sur sa bouche et le déshabilla à son tour. Lilian n’était pas doux pendant l’amour. Il mordait quasiment sa peau pour la marquer de suçon et le préparait assez sommairement avant de le pénétrer. Lilian était déjà en lui à se déhancher sans douceur. Oliver adorait quand Lilian le possédait ainsi. Le plaisir se mêlait à une certaine forme de douleur. Lilian tapait beaucoup sa prostate. Oliver criait comme un dément.  
Lilian était à lui.  
Les autres nations devaient l’entendre jusqu’à l’autre bout de la planète.


End file.
